


Obituary

by iori_sempai



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Age Difference, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either through dream or hallucination, Ragna finds himself in the past once again, only this time he can't resist his fantasies. Explicit sex between Present!Ragna and Past!Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obituary

It's so unreal that it has to be an illusion-- one of those fleeting fantasies, an aurora of memories and thoughts winding together before death. One moment he is stabbed straight through and falling to his doom, and the next he is in the middle of a field far too familiar to be believable.

"Nii-san!" he hears in that voice, always too fond and too sweet, just as he remembers. It's not yet tinged with madness, obsession, still so eager to please. There's a gasp waiting in his throat when he turns toward the sound and sees the church where they had lived standing tall. Next to it, breaking into a run, is him, his little brother, young and so predictably excited to see him.

Ragna looks himself over, almost expecting to see his own young body with two pale hands, but his eyes are met with black gloves and red sleeves, reassuring him that this is (has to be) nothing more than a dream. He's almost disappointed and berates himself for it-- there is no such thing as a second chance after all (even the life that Rachel had given him had been a simple 'continue') and he is foolish for even trying to believe otherwise.

Jin is tugging at those gloves the second he's in reach. "Nii-san, I was looking for you!"

Ragna gets pulled along easily, trudges after his little brother, Jin's fingers intertwined in his. He knows he should be feeling something rather than awe, wonder. It is, after all, this childish willfulness that ended it all, this irresistible impulse to give Jin everything he ever wanted that allowed Jin to keep hoping, and eventually fall to pieces. Ragna should be displeased, angry, but he can't find it in himself to be any of those things, and the realization lifts a weight from his chest. This is the past, this is unreality, and this Jin as innocent and clean as the summer breeze.

"Where are we going?" he finally asks once Jin leads him past the brush and overgrowth into the forest.

"You'll see!" is all Jin says. He drags him along more insistently until they're so deep that even Ragna isn't sure where they are anymore. It's been a near eternity, stepping through vines and twigs and leaves before Jin halts in a small clearing. "It's right up here."

Now that they've stopped, Ragna tries to relinquish his hand, but Jin holds tight. He lets him, once again impressed with, overcome by, Jin's obstinacy. Jin brings him to the edge of the clearing where the trees suddenly thin, and tells him to take a look. "Isn't it pretty?"

It is. Ragna's breath nearly leaves him as he looks down into the valley, carved by the surprisingly gentle river at the bottom. How long had it been since Ragna had been able to see something like this and appreciate it? Not since this had all disappeared, surely...

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" He speaks softly. Jin lets go of his hand to stand closer to spectacle and Ragna follows carefully after him. One arm's outstretched and ready for anything because Jin is a thoughtless kid who never considers his own safety (whether it's done on purpose or because he's never had to doesn't matter; either way, it's Ragna's fault).

Jin's eyes are wide with excitement when he whirls around to face him. "Yeah!"

"It's a nice place," Ragna tells him, and Jin's face flushes with pleasure, so happy to hear his approval.

"I've kept it a secret from everyone! Even Saya," he says, but Ragna hears 'especially Saya' and reaches over to pat his head.

It's astonishing to him, how quickly he can morph into the role of spoiling older brother again, how easy it is to make Jin smile, how much he wants to. "Even Saya, huh? I guess I should do something in return for you bringing me here." Jin's face lights up as he asks, "What do you want?"

Suddenly Jin's cheeks are pink and his eyes are sweeping down Ragna's frame in uncertainty. Ragna can't be surprised with the words that climb out of his mouth, "A kiss." Jin had always things liked that best, loved physical intimacy, especially when it came to him.

"Alright," he says. Jin is as surprised as him at how smoothly it comes out. Jin shuts his eyes, and braces for it like he's about to receive a punishment from one of the nuns instead of a reward from his dear older brother.

If this truly were back then, Ragna could have kissed him without a single thought beyond annoyance in his head. Now, however, there is a clamoring chorus citing reasons why he shouldn't and reasons why he had better. Still, he leans down, ignores them all and presses a soft, tender kiss to Jin's lips. It's just a touch of skin, but as he's about to end it, Jin grasps at the edges of his jacket and pushes his mouth against him. Just like that, the reigns on his restraint are easing, and he lifts a hand to tilt Jin's chin so that their mouths fit together perfectly before pulling away.

"Nii-san..." Jin murmurs amid labored breaths which Ragna is shocked to be mirroring. Jin's hands slip from his coat to his hips, and Ragna shivers, skin hypersensitive beneath the rough fabric. Finally, he can see how much Jin has changed (or is it how much he has changed?) from those halcyon days, can finally realize that the look in his eye is clumsy lust. Ragna is reluctant to step further away than he has to, and Jin seems to agree with this sentiment, doesn't move his hands or his body at all until he lifts his head to speak. "This place is really special." Jin tells him, and Ragna can hear the subtle wish for more in his voice.

Inside something is screaming against it, telling him he shouldn't indulge either of them, but Ragna plays along. "Oh yeah? Do you want something else?"

Jin is trembling; whether it's from anticipation or anxiety, Ragna has no idea. "Yes," he pleads, "O-one more. A better one."

Ragna has to swallow the lump in his throat, is forced to wonder just what the hell is wrong with him to have scorching lust bubbling in the pit of his gut at this, the memories of his sweet and young (God, so young yet coy and beautiful) little brother. It's a dream. It's nothing. It's... what makes it all worse, a secret fantasy. Something he longs for, something that he has never stopped longing for since childhood, to give that naive little boy just what he was asking for and for it to be exactly what Jin wanted, too.

This time Jin makes the move, rises up on his toes to give Ragna a shy peck that does everything to seal his fate. After all, if this is something he really wanted... it isn't real, it isn't hurting anyone except himself. Why should he keep denying it? But nothing Ragna tells himself seems to ease the guilt, the sense of wrongness. Yet he leans forward, increases the pressure on Jin's lips.

When Jin lets out a moan, Ragna goes further, pushes his tongue into Jin's mouth now, makes him stiffen in surprise. Jin's velvet tongue brushes curiously against his own-- it's endearing, adorable how eager he is. Jin moves closer, presses his whole body against him. Immediately, Ragna gasps and steps back from Jin, who looks up at him like he's the one doing something wrong.

Jin's always been like that, always blaming himself for everything until that day, always thought that he wanted too much, but it's Ragna all along-- Ragna is the one with these selfish dark wants, Ragna is the one harder than he ever remembers from just tasting the heat of his own brother's mouth.

Just as he's about to reassure him that everything is okay, that it isn't Jin's fault, that Ragna is just fucked up and he can't do this even if it's just a dream, Jin's hands curl tightly into the fabric of his hakama. Jin looks up at him, lips just starting to redden from those sweet kisses, this close to actually crying. "Please, Nii-san," he begs, "Don't stop."

Shit. Why can't Jin see that this is twisted, ghastly, corrupt? Jin wants whatever affection Ragna will give him and Ragna wants to give him everything. Ragna's breath is caught in his throat and he thinks he can hear some part of himself cracking. "Are you sure?" he asks even though he knows the answer. It isn't fair, Jin is too young to be sure, doesn't know what it means, but Ragna is going to take advantage of his ignorance anyway. He'll take the slow nod that Jin gives him at face value, just to have an excuse for insanity.

Ragna sinks down to meet Jin's lips again, feels guilty and wrong when Jin's eyelids flutter, and he looks so fucking happy to have Ragna defiling him completely.

But that is to be expected, isn't it? It's his dream after all, his will. Here, Jin's affection is real, is as deep as his own. Jin's pleasure and happiness are all genuine, not misguided at all, and he means every word when he says, "I always thought about doing this with Nii-san." Is it fair to wonder if Jin truly ever thought about this even half as much as he has? To wonder if Jin's obsession with him is more than childhood longings crashing against delusion? If Jin would, had things played differently, be pressed against him, telling him the same thing?

What a selfish thought. For both of them, for Saya. He's supposed to be the responsible one. It's harder than ever to ignore that childish voice inside asking, When was the last time I did what I wanted? It feels like a betrayal to even think it, and feels like he's giving up everything to agree with it.

Ragna can feel Jin's erection pressing against his leg. His hands slip down that slender body to cup the front of his shorts and Jin gasps aloud, reflexively moving against the touch. Ragna has to hold back a groan when Jin mimics him, begins to rub Ragna's cock through his pants. There's a moment of hesitation before Jin surprises him completely, reaching out to untie his hakama, then push his fingers against his bare skin and inside his boxers.

"Jin," Ragna says roughly, unable to stop a growl of sheer want when Jin wraps both of his hands around his cock, pulling at it.

"Touch me, too, Nii-san," Jin whispers, and Ragna does. He finds the waistband at Jin's hips and drags his shorts down those pretty thighs. Jin's cock is already wet with precome; he touches the head with a finger. Jin's grip tightens just a bit in response and Ragna breathes in that slight whimper that Jin releases when he starts to stroke him.

It doesn't take long at all before Jin stops moving his hands completely, starts to quiver and says, "Oh, no.. I, it feels good." Ragna's eyes are rapt on his pink cheeks and he tells him not to worry, that it's fine to come right here. With a shocked moan, Jin's hands climb Ragna's torso to grip his shirt; Ragna rubs at Jin's cock faster, loving his little gasps and squirming body. How can he not condemn, hate himself for this? His own arousal throbs in time with Jin's voice and when Jin starts to thrust into his palm uncontrollably, he thinks he might come from the sight alone. Increasing his pace even more, he presses a kiss to Jin's lips and lets Jin moan, gasp, crumble from pleasure against him when it becomes too much and he climaxes.

Immediately, Ragna has to reach out to steady him. Jin rests his face against Ragna's chest, leaning on him because his knees have no doubt turned to jelly-- Ragna can feel the little tremors running all over his body in the aftermath.

"Nii-san," Jin purrs into his jacket after a long moment has passed. "I want to make you feel good, too."

Ragna swallows hard as the statement goes straight to his lower half, and his lust flares in retaliation. He calms his breathing, waits for his heart to slow down. "You.. you can jerk me off, then," he says, hating himself for thinking of other ways for Jin to make him feel good. Jin's mouth is almost scalding hot, and the image of those pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock is shamefully arousing.

Jin doesn't reply until his legs have stopped shaking and he stands fully on his legs. "I want," he bites his lip and Ragna knows what will come out of his mouth will be another horrible, impossible, wonderful request. He however does not expect him to say, "I want Nii-san to put it inside me."

At first, he stands there in shock. Then, he wants to laugh-- God, no, he had forbid himself from even thinking about penetration, forbid himself from imagining what it would be like to actually fuck his little brother. Of course, he must have secretly been pining for it, aching to make Jin entirely his and make sure that no matter what, who, Jin did later in life, Ragna would always be his first.

Shit. This time he doesn't bother wondering whether he would be able to resist in the waking world, with Jin full grown and deliberate because he knows the answer. "It'll hurt," is the only thing he can say. He should say no, should have said no a long time ago, but he's already gone.

Ragna's digging into one of his pockets for a small tube of lubricant before he knows what he's doing. Jin looks at him with a mix of apprehension and anticipation when he pulls off his coat, lays it over the forest floor and urges Jin to lie on it.

Everything feels so tranquil and quiet; Ragna pops the cap of the tube and it echoes with a strange finality. "Tell me when it hurts, okay?" Ragna breathes, and Jin nods solemnly, eyes fixed on hands when his pulls off a glove, squeezes out the gel over a finger. He strokes at the ring of muscle at Jin's ass slowly, gulping again as it tenses and relaxes against his touch. "Ready?" and Jin nods faster, chest already heaving.

He lets out a grunt, a frown on his face when Ragna pushes the finger in. "Hold on," Ragna whispers, until it's all the way into the second knuckle. "How does it feel?"

"W-weird," is Jin's answer. He wiggles his body a bit, the muscles trying to expel Ragna's finger with contractions.

"Does it still hurt?" Jin shakes his head, and Ragna sighs. "This is going to hurt more," he says, "If it's too much, just say so." Once he has Jin's agreement, he covers another digit in lubricant, and begins to push it into him.

Jin makes a pained sound that instantly alarms Ragna. He moves to retract the second finger, but Jin touches his forearm, groaning, "Just, wait." Ragna's eyes scour Jin's face; he's holding back tears, face flushed from embarrassment and pain and arousal, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

He tugs Jin's shirt up his chest, mumbling for him to take it off. Once he's finished, Jin is completely exposed before him. Ragna wants to degrade himself again, but even that part of him can only agree that Jin is beautiful. He drops his hand to brush against Jin's neck and shoulders, while he steadily presses his fingers inside of him.

"Nii-san," Jin moans when Ragna brushes against his nipples and he pinches them until they are pink peaks on Jin's chest. The digits inside of Jin curl and he moans, lights another flame deep in Ragna's groin. "Nii-san, what..." he whimpers, mouth opening wider when Ragna repeats the motion, twisting them just a bit until he hits that spot full on and Jin's muscles clench right down on him. Ragna gasps aloud, imagining that pressure and heat on his dick, Jin panting just like he is now--

"One more, alright?" Ragna's voice is wavering and he has to remember to be patient. More lubricant and little adjusting and the third fits in with surprising ease, but Jin's face forms a grimace as soon as it enters. Ragna presses small kisses against Jin's cheeks to comfort him, moving his fingers again to find his prostate again.

Jin lets out a little whine, jolting when Ragna pushes right against it. It's too much when Jin opens his eyes to look at him, says, with noticeable effort, "Nii-san, I think I'm okay." Ragna twists his fingers, thrusts a few more times before he slips the fingers free.

"Are you sure?" he has to ask again, but he's already pushing down his pants to reveal his straining erection. Ragna has to make sure that Jin is still alright beneath him, still willing-- all while lying to himself, telling himself that he would be able to stop if Jin didn't want to go on. But Jin says that he does in a half-scared whisper, and Ragna slicks himself with lube, a low hum of pleasure crawling from his throat. He looks down over Jin's frame, knows there's something so terrible about drinking in all of those boyish curves (Jin still had them now, but they were firm and muscled, not so soft, so pliant against the bruising press of his fingers) and finds it graciously easy to ignore. "I'm coming in," he whispers, and begins to do so.

Fuck, it's so hot inside of him... Ragna has to steady himself when he thrusts a little further, the muscles constrict and force out a low growl. "You have to relax, Jin," he grounds out with restraint; Jin is groaning against him, each writhing movement making Ragna's control slip even further away.

"It hurts, Nii-san," Jin says, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes once he's fully sheathed within him. Ragna holds his hips still so that he doesn't increase that feeling, presses his lips to Jin's cheeks, folds his fingers around Jin's cock to distract him. He's determined to wait, to let Jin get used to the feeling of being penetrated before going further.

But he loses that patience so very soon, panting, "I'm going to move," before he begins to pull out his cock, Jin's body straining, trying to adjust. Ragna absorbs the sounds that make it out of Jin's mouth, a mix of pain and pleasure as Ragna pushes back inside, watches how that impossibly tight ass somehow manages to swallow his cock. At the end of the next thrust, everything in Jin's body suddenly tightens; he arches upward, moans, "Nii-san! Th-there!! It feels so weird--"

"Good?" Ragna asks between measured breaths.

"Yeah," Jin gasps when Ragna tilts his hips, brushing against the sensitive spot again. Jin's ass tenses, a shudder rippling through his body, from his thighs to his pale stomach. Ragna increases the speed and strength of his strokes on Jin's cock, kisses up his chest, laps and sucks at his nipples, and Jin is saying, "Good-- it feels good."

"You, too. You feel amazing." In between expressions of pleasure and discomfort, Ragna can see Jin's relief, his satisfaction at being able to please his older brother. That foolish, gorgeous naivete spurs Ragna further, makes him want to spoil Jin's body completely, screw him until he's exhausted and begging for mercy. Ragna can be a monster, fuck, he is right now, pushing into that tight heat harder and harder until Jin's breath comes in strangled gasps, until he's spasming with every thrust, nearly screaming.

He's almost worried about breaking him, but Jin just spreads his legs wider, takes that punishment without objection. How could he have resisted for so long? Jin moans when Ragna stretches forward to push his legs against his chest, folding up Jin's small body to make every thrust hit even deeper inside of him. Jin's hands are everywhere, clutching at Ragna's biceps to ground himself, rubbing at his nipples to incite the sensations wrought with Ragna's tongue, covering his mouth to muffle himself when Ragna rams into his prostate, trying to shield his voice when he cries out, downright pleading for more.

Ragna can't help himself, presses closer to Jin so their lips are almost touching, asks him, "You want me to fuck you harder?"

And there's everything wrong with him, with both of them, when Jin whimpers out, "Fuck me... please," The obscenity is awkward on his lips, making Jin sound just as young as he is, and, shit, making Ragna cock ache even more for release.

This is what he wanted, what he had wanted all along... This form underneath him, wanting, body twisting in reply to each of his movements, to fuck Jin with wild abandon-- oh God, Jin is getting closer, his muscles squeezing down on his cock when he moves at all.

Jin is so loud, unable to hold back his voice now that he's on the brink. Tears are falling from his eyes as he cries out, repeats, "Nii-san, Nii-san," like it's his only salvation and Ragna knows the word has never been so tainted, never been so absolutely beautiful to him. Ragna presses a sloppy kiss to Jin's open mouth, nibbles and sucks at his lips as he tugs on Jin's cock in time with quicker, fuller thrusts. Jin breaks the kiss to take in a big gasp, his face bright red as Ragna keeps pounding that spot inside of him.

His hands are clenched in Ragna's shirt, murmuring the same thing over and over again, but it's incoherent to Ragna amid the half gasps and sudden groans. It isn't until Jin reaches up to wind his arms around Ragna's neck that he can decipher the words, "L-love you, Nii-san." Ragna swallows and returns the embrace with an arm.

Jin's nails begin to dig into his shoulders, his hips raising, frantically rocking into Ragna's thrusts; then it suddenly grinds to a halt-- his body grows taut and Jin comes in a white stream between their stomachs, screaming like he's being murdered (and Ragna supposes that some part of him is, but this far into mind engulfing pleasure, he can't feel the least bit sorry).

"Fuck," Ragna moans, thrusts hard into that tight heat, so tight that he almost can't pull out again; his breath gets heavier, swears run from the corner of his mouth as he roughly jerks his hips forward. Jin lets out a grunt under him at the final, deep thrust and Ragna spends himself inside of his own little brother.

He pulls out slowly, has to force his eyes away from the sight of his cock slipping out, knows that if he keeps staring at Jin's body, keeps thinking that Jin is his now, he'll get hard again. He smothers that lust, looks at Jin's face and is surprised to find it completely peaceful, breaths coming in soft puffs from his parted lips. A smiles graces his face as he watches Jin's chest rises in long, slow inhalations, in the middle of an exhausted slumber. Honestly, he feels just as weary, and finds no qualms with laying down beside him. For the first time in a such a long while, he doesn't dream.

That solace is gone when his opens his eyes to Jin gingerly stepping into shorts, legs surely cramped and aching, wincing once he finishes dresses himself. Ragna sits up, the adrenaline is gone, leaving him alone with the gravity of what he has done. Jin greets him far too cheerfully, settling down on his coat next to him in careful movements that are accompanied by quiet sounds of pain that send a knife of guilt into Ragna's heart. Immediately, he cups Jin's face with one hand, says, "It must be painful. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Nii-san. It hurt, but," Jin's cheeks turn red against his palm, "it felt really good." Ragna wants to say something, but Jin takes his breath away and replaces it with cold self-loathing when he cradles Ragna's hand in his own, says, "And it made me really, really happy."

There's no excuse. Could there ever be one? After all, this is it: his fucking wishes and wants laid out before him, his sweet younger brother pleased and smiling at being molested by only person he fully trusted. Ah, it's disgusting, completely fucking disgusting, and yet he can't do anything about it now, can't make up for it-- not here, not anywhere; not now, not ever-- can only pull Jin into his chest, stroke his hair, and tell him just what he wanted to hear, what he deserved to hear.

"I love you, Jin." His voice is soft, strained, "I love you."

"Me, too, Nii-san," Jin says, as though trying to reassure him that everything is alright, but Ragna just can't stop shaking his head. It isn't alright, isn't salvageable-- but regardless, it still is.

"I love you so much. Too much," he says again, laughs low, sadly. Jin looks confused, concerned enough for Ragna to get a handle on himself. He tries to smile, patting Jin's head, "I just wish I told you it more."

Jin's hands are at his back, fingers clenching in his shirt. His words are so small against his chest, "I always knew it, so..." Jin pulls away from him and looks at him in the eyes, imploring and sad, "So it's okay even if you don't say it, Nii-san! You don't have to cry."

The words surprise him. Had he been crying? Even though Jin is the one looking so regretful.. But Ragna feels it now, the warmth coursing down his cheeks that he has to confirm with a touch.

His fingertips come away red.

All at once, pain floods him. Starting from the center of his body, it spreads in nauseating waves to the ends of his digits until he is both burning and numb. Slowly, as if in shock or awe, his head lowers, eyes locking onto the origin of his agony-- a sword through his chest and this time, there is solely Jin to blame.

Any words of accusation evade him at the sight of Jin's tearful face; all that spills out of his mouth is a horrible, dreadful howl--

and the Black Beast is finally done.


End file.
